


薔薇的裸身

by kurasio



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 唯有她們兩個存在的空間裡她會那樣喊她，安宥真像她的鏡子，她們一起長大，她們面對面的時候她對她毫無保留、沒有隱瞞，像是赤身裸體。





	薔薇的裸身

安宥真把頭髮剪短了，短得綁不起馬尾，自然也紮不出起包頭。她仍然出現在芭蕾教室，換上緊身衣時髮尾垂在頸子的邊緣，用寬版的髮帶沿著額際沿著鬢角包覆起來。張元英是最後知道的人，她從安宥真授課的門外看鏡子裡的她，抬起漂亮的脖子，舉起手在第二位置。

像一棵樹，她記得老師會那樣稱讚安宥真，從站姿就優美而安穩，像一棵穩穩扎根的樹，平靜地伸展出枝葉開花。

年初最後一次登台之前安宥真就辭退了舞團的一席之地，將她瞞在鼓裡。趙佳賢跟她說的時候她正在租屋塗腳趾甲，愕然抬起頭的同時打翻了玫瑰色的指甲油。溶劑的刺鼻味道在屋內漫開，她連忙用衛生紙去抹，最後兩隻手指緣都沾上了顏色。

宥真沒跟妳說嗎？趙佳賢罵她大驚小怪，又幫著她倒出去光水包住斑駁的指尖。

沒有，張元英喃喃地說。

她從9歲開始到了現在的芭蕾教室，那時安宥真已經開始跟著老師練了兩年。握著把桿練半踮的時候是她們一起數的一百下，劈一字馬的時候也是她們一起在鏡子前面哀嚎；她們一起從老師那邊拿到登台的紗裙，還有第一雙硬鞋；第一次登台是做為二軍演出，劇目是胡桃鉗；安宥真跳糖梅仙子，她跳克拉拉。

後來她們漸漸長大，到可以上一軍的時候舞團裡的面孔已經換了一輪。她們照樣出演胡桃鉗，在舞群裡站在靠中的位子，跳那首經典的花之圓舞曲。在兩面鏡的舞蹈教室裡從白晝到黑夜，對著鏡子扎起頭髮，練習一成不變的抬腿與屈伸。再到後來，她們成了一二把交椅的競爭者，那年的劇目是睡美人，她跳紫丁香仙子，安宥真跳奧蘿拉。

應該交換一下的，崔叡娜趴在地上將腿從130度慢慢壓平成一直線，撐著頭從低處看她們。呀，怎麼能俯視姊姊呢，妳們兩個！安宥真先笑著蹲了下來，她的手指還被攥在她的掌間，於是也跟著倒在地上，笑著就滾成了一團。

她們練同一支舞，跳起來截然不同。安宥真跳起舞來是很平穩的，抬起手臂不會高一寸或低一些，老師說，宥真是教科書式的，而元英的個人氣質太過強烈。她們總是一起練舞，她看著鏡子裡的安宥真，視線被發現以後對方就會回望過來，帶著一抹會意的微笑。元英啊，那樣近乎發笑的聲音喊她的名字，她也會說，宥真啊，不是姊姊，是安宥真的名字。唯有她們兩個存在的空間裡她會那樣喊她，安宥真像她的鏡子，她們一起長大，她們面對面的時候她對她毫無保留、沒有隱瞞，像是赤身裸體。

她對她沒有秘密，可是她有；安宥真在休息中盯著手機，她故意湊過去，沒有預想內的大力推開，只是輕輕拍了拍她的腦袋。啊，她在那個瞬間察覺到了，安宥真揚起嘴角，豎起手指壓在唇上。安宥真談戀愛了是嗎，她問趙佳賢，彼時她們三個還合租在一起，趙佳賢正在整理門口的網拍紙箱，頭也不台地回她，妳不知道嗎？

不知道，她拉著臉大聲回答，才發現自己惱怒地捏緊雙手。趙佳賢訝異地看向她，妳火氣那麼大幹麻？不就是安宥真交男朋友了。

我不知道啦，她蹲下來把臉埋進了手臂彎裡。

安宥真人生的重大決定她總是最後才知道。舞團連續兩年演出天鵝湖，去年她們兩個w cast跳黑白天鵝，今年只剩她的名字掛在最前頭。安宥真在公佈之前都沒有告訴她，她們還是一起在鏡子前練32圈揮鞭轉和雙人舞，輪流站在彼此身後扶住修長的腰，視線相碰時忍不住嘴角。

角色發表時安宥真的名字提早被喊了出來，她咬住了下唇，不知所措地回頭時卻被一把撈住。我們元英今年要跳出生涯代表，安宥真笑起來就會拉開平常容易噘起的嘴唇，露出整齊的上排牙齒。

那天發表結束之後安宥真早早離開，她在半年前搬出她們的合租屋，跟男友住在一起。她從趙佳賢那裡旁敲側擊，知道安宥真交往的男人是踢踏舞者，在她兼課的教室裡認識，他們在週六早晨有一堂同樣時間的課，下課後他約她去吃車站旁的咖啡廳吃午餐，安宥真在他第三次開口時終於答應，然後就一發不可收拾。

她還不曉得那是一個輕如鴻毛的預告。

安宥真那天的話就像是預言，首演時記者拍下黑天鵝的凌厲眼神與天鵝之死的哀淒掙扎，那篇附著照片的文章在sns和論壇上傳開，熟識的朋友或者泛泛之交都在kkt上發連結給她。張元英卸了妝，在後台點開報導，她迅速地滑過自己臉部放大特寫的照片，停在第一頁的最底端。

那是安宥真，匈牙利舞的紅色舞裙裹在她的腰肢上，以離心方式展開。她想起演唐吉軻德的那一年，安宥真的琪蒂也是穿著黑紅色的舞裙，塗成紅色的嘴唇在慶功宴上印在自己的臉上，那天她們笑得特別愚蠢又開心，留下好多張照片佔據手機記憶體。

她撐著下顎，隱約覺得聽見陌生的人聲，抬起頭來就看見安宥真站在門口與她沒見過的男人笑著談天。啊，這是元英，你沒見過吧，安宥真過來拉她的手，她總是很容易就被她牽引著走。她說你好，露出甜美又敷衍的微笑；安宥真噗地笑了出聲，她知道她分明看穿，卻不說出來。

演出結束後的第一週安宥真沒有出現在練習室裡，她問起時沒有人給出明確的答案，直到趙佳賢跟她說。妳不知道嗎？她不知道該怎麼回答，她應該要知道的，她應該要跟她說，可是沒有。佳賢嘆了口氣，說其實宥真也是不敢。

為什麼？她咬著指甲，堵得慌張卻又不想表現出來。

佳賢聳了聳肩說，她怕你生氣。

她當然會生氣，張元英坐在舞蹈教室外面想。她今天穿牛仔褲跟t恤，隨手綁了個馬尾懶懶散散，她用百貨公司紙袋裝著安宥真放在練舞室忘了帶走的韻律褲和備用的保濕噴霧。坐在那的時候有人喊了她的名字，她抬起頭，發現是安宥真的男朋友。

妳來等宥真嗎？他友善地打著招呼，她點點頭，沒有想要說話。晚點我們要去看電影，要不要一起吃個午餐？

啊，是那樣。張元英想，她面無表情地婉拒了邀約，就像理所當然的那樣，對方也點了點頭，然後又沉默了下來。

學員從教室裡魚貫而出的時候她看著男人輕巧地走了進去，向蹲著收東西的安宥真說了什麼。安宥真猛然回過頭，魯莽的模樣和12、3歲的時候沒什麼兩樣。

張元英坐在那裡，忍不住笑了出來。

是我的宥真，她想，明明是我的。

可是已經是別人了。

 


End file.
